fated to love you
by moonlightclock
Summary: Carly's is a dance teacher in NYC trying to become a professional dancer/choreographer in music video's and make something off herself.but she also promised NEVER to fall in love,that is until Yusei comes into the picture but what will happen when an ex wants to get back together


_**DISCLAIMER : i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds**_

_thoughts_

I never really believed in love at first sight and things in storybooks and people who get married soon after that thinking they will live happy ever after,but people like them don't last long in that type of relationship that is rushed thinking they will happily ever more then half of them they break 4 months after there big day,im one off those many people too much stress and complications being in a marriage that doesn't work,so it didn't last long.

Before i continue i should tell u my Carly Carmine 18 years old,im a dance teacher in NYC.I know what you thinking too young to be a dance i'm the most sought out dance teacher in New York right now.I teach dance to professorial dancers who try to make in the big apple and choreograph dances in music videos by night because famous producers have saw my dances in music videos and liked it,they come to me to teach there dancers a new dance for there music videos for them but i never get to be in the video, even thought i teach them the new choreography i'm never in they say im too young to be a professional music they do let me watch behind scene because im too unattractive to be in it,but i keep trying and never get too attached to anyone and focus on my work that is until that one fateful day that changed my life.

It was a bright Friday morning,when i heard my alarm go off at 6am to wake me i turn over in my bed and slammed it off as i rolled over to back to sleep when my phone went off as i thought to it let got to voice mail as it kept on going of,annoyed,i finally picked it up and answered it.

"hello"i answer groggily,as i wipe the sleepiness away from my eyes i sit up and yawn waiting for the person on the over side to answer

"CARLY WERE ARE U COME DOWN TO THE STUDIO STRAIGHT AWAY YOU HEAR ME!" they said yelling so loud i thought i would do deaf as i suddenly pulled the phone away from my ear too early in the morning for shouting i thought,sighting as i put the phone to my ear cautiously,thinking it was safe i here Misty my assistant dance teacher who helps me out at the studio,as i hear her panting on the over side of the phone out of breath.

"what do you want misty?"i yawned lazily about to get out off bed

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO THE STUDIO NOW!,i have something REALLY important to tell you"misty said as i think about it she has done this alot off times and it was all a prank to get me to wake up

Anyway i might as well seen what the time is,as i got out off my bed " OK im coming down to the studio, i'll there in an hour bye"i said a started to walkout of the bedroom,as i heard to other line i lifted my blinds to let the sunlight in as it slowly started to creep it way over the tall buildings in the orange sky as the majestic sun steadily started to rise over the tall building ,signifying the start of a new i looked out of my window thinking,good morning New York.

As i ran a shower to get ready for the day ahead of my as i washed my misty black hair and the rest off my body,as i got out of the shower and went to my wardrobe to get i put on my gray long sleeved t-shirt and skinny jeans as i brushed my hair back as i put on thick glasses that swirled towards the center so that it covered my eyes so that no one could see my i grabbed my keys and purse and placed them in my Louis Vuitton brown handbag containing my dance costume,as i walked out of my apartment turning on my heel's as i locked the door behind me and go down the elevator to the bottom floor and walk out the doors into the streets of the big apple i looked around and started to walk to Starbucks to coffee in the morning,as the WALK sign when off as i walked to the other side and people pushed passed me to get to the other side.

I haven't always been living New York,before i moved here i lived in japan till i was 16 then move to New i finished college to continue to be a dancer then moved to New York to continue that dream,however didn't turn out as well as i wanted it to but it turned out,i guess,when i was 6 years old,my mum and me visited my grandparents in New York when i suddenly saw a street performance on the street and got mesmerized in dance and wanted to continued to do it myself.

As i walk into Starbucks to get my coffee, lucky for me when i get to the counter because it's early in the morning not alot of people will be here as i grab my coffee when i was about to i suddenly i heard my phone got it was misty as i picked it up"WHERE ARE YOU?GET HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN HERE YOU LIKE IT" as i put my phone back onto my bag and started to walk out and started to walk to the dance studio to start my long day as i sighing as i started walking to the studio.

"There u Carly i was waiting for u we need to hurry"as she ran over to me pulling me,suddenly into the studio as a class was about to start,shocked as i walked into the studio and the others watched me with focused eyes like a tiger watching it's pray as it was about pounce on it's pray with hungry, lustful eyes.

We stopped suddenly,when i realized we were standing right at the front of the class,as i pulled misty to my side,with confusing in my eyes wondering what the hell is going on"what the hell are they here this early in the morning we don't start till 9"i said with a shaky voice,as i felt the others watching me as i felt the hairs on the back off my neck stand up and starred at misty for answers.

"They came early and said they wanted to start early in the morning because they like your class and wanted to start early"she said with a smile on her face as she turn to face the class,slowly i turned around and saw in there eyes that they really wanted to start i sighed and walked into the front off the class as misty put the song** Ne-Yo "beautiful monster"** on as we got straight into partners of boy,girl,then started the lesson as we danced Latin as the ladies dance around there partners with connection between the two partners with close connect ,because Latin is about a close relationship between the two partners and trust each misty danced in front off them,as i watched to see if they were doing the moves right.

This is going to be the start of a long day with 5 more classes after this later in the day.I sighed tiredly after the song finished everyone was tired even though they were unprofessional still liked to get better then anyone else or they managers send they to me to get better thinking it as a competition,When suddenly the song started again every one sighed getting ready to start when i suddenly turned the music off, when everyone realized they had a break,with relief on there face's everyone sitting down and getting there drinks.

"Everyone take a break you did brilliantly there anymore and you'll be tired for the rest off the day"as everyone sighed with relief and got a drink"10min break then we continuing also some off you still need to practice with your partner remember Latin is fluid and flexible relax and read the next move ok but give it your all i got like stalkers who don't give it there all ok"as everyone said"ok"then when back talking to there i looked at my phone as i turned around with everyone i looked at i job offer to choreograph a new video of** Ne-Yo "closer"** as a texted back taking the job offer,later that night,"ok break's over back into positions think off this as an audition for the lead dancer in a new video and you really want it ok"i said with more energy as a drunk the rest off my coffee for the day ahead.

As night silently creeping over the illumination skyscrapers of the city. As i slowly went to the dance set and went to the changing rooms to get into my dance costume and took off my glasses off and looked in the mirror at my costume. Which was black and stuck to my skin to shown off my curves around my body with one short sleeve and a long one up the the elbow but loose around the arm and down to knee length with one side and cut one i walked out off the dressing room every stared and started whispering about who i was good thing i only wear this then in a job all be so i walked up and met the new dancers i will be working with and meet the director and told me what kind of music video is was and let me listen to the music so i could get more ideas after i finished i told the director my ideas for the dance and agreed with me as i slowly made my way to the set dancing a little along the way while everyone just started at me,with eyes staring at my body at what i was wearing.

As i walked up to the set and told the dancer to partner up girl,boy and was about to start,when i suddenly heard a person coming into the studio as he went up the director and apologized for being late as i watched from the side with my arms crossed_ uh a late one i don't know why they keep people one who are late and never arrive on time,_he the turned his head to me when i realized he was looking at me i turn my head and was about to put the music on "sorry am late i don't want to miss your class teacher"he said with a smirk on his face as he stood right behind me,when i turned around surprised by how tall he was with his spiky black hair with golden highlights in that made his hair stand out,with sea blue eyes staring right at me.I was mesmerized by his beautiful eyes with a tattoo golden line going down his face with a black t-shirt on and baggy dance pants on,as i felt myself getting closer like a invisible force was pulling me toward a small smirk on his mouth"hi my names Yusei Fudo sorry for being late"when i suddenly snapped out of his gaze and realized how close i was to him,i blushed a light red on my cheeks and turn my head to the side trying not to look at him then turned to face him with a smile on my face.

"Hello my names Carly am your choreographer let's work well together,now can u join the other and we can get started"i said with a bossy attitude_ i know i'm being bossy but i cant get to distracted from work here,_as he walked over to the others "as i said before get into partners of girl,boy and lets start"as everyone started to partner up,i turn to start around and start thinking of how to this dance with the music in the background,when suddenly i turn around with yusei there "me and you will be partners lets work together"with a small smile on his face as he holds out his hand,when i take his hand and start to move to the music with yusei started to follow my movement.

when suddenly from the corner of my eye i realized that ever one is staring at us,when i turn to yusei to tell him to he suddenly spins my around and then swings me low on his arm then pulls me up to his chest "you have beautiful eyes like a mysterious gray you should look this sexy more often "teasing me as he breath on my neck,as i start to blush when i was about to pull away from suddenly pull me into his chest and spins me again like where were doing the tango,then i suddenly pull away from him then he suddenly turns around and look's at me like there is nothing i turn around with everyone still staring at me,when i heard whispers from the other dancers saying he's flirting with another one again, thinking to myself this is going to be a long music video to do this time especial with him.

**please be nice this the first am doing a yu-gi-oh 5ds story and in first person please review or pm if it needs improving or that u like it please be nice i will appreciate it thanks**


End file.
